Dubbing Loving
by peyek chidori
Summary: Sakura Haruno, gadis dari Fakultas seni teater mencoba dunia kerjanya yang baru sebagai dubber di Project Animenya seorang animator muda, Sasuke Uchiha. Bagaimana Sakura melewati tantangan barunya berdialog didalam studio bersama Sasuke? /Special for SasuSaku Fanday/
1. Chapter 1

**-Dubbing Loving-**

**Masashi Kishimoto is Naruto's owner**

**Warning : AU,OOC,Abal,tema mainstream,typo dimana-mana**

**-Enjoy this fic-**

**-Special for SasuSaku Fanday-**

* * *

"Kakashi,bagaimana perkembangan project anime yang aku tugaskan kemarin?", seseorang bernama Kakashi bangun menjauhi meja kerjanya dan meletakkan setumpuk kertas yang ketebalannya bisa ditaksir 10 cm.

"Great Anime! Aku sudah membuat storyboardnya, tentang posisi dubber mungkin lusa mereka sudah bisa brieving di kantor ini." Tedengar hembusan nafas kelegaan dari orang yang bertamu ke ruang peraduan nasib Kakashi.

Kakashi memakai topi hitam yang terletak di meja tamunya,"Apa kau tak apa kutinggal? Aku akan ke kampus untuk mengumumkan siapa dubber pemeran utama wanitanya.", laki-laki itu-tamu Kakashi beranjak dari sofa merah maroon melenggang ke arah pintu ke luar.

"Kau memang hebat, tidak hanya jadi Pengarah Dialog tapi kau masih sempat saja menjadi Dosen. Ingat umur,kau seharusnya sudah memberiku keponakan." Kakashi terkekeh kecil mendengar penuturan tamunya, dia menepuk pelan namun tegas pundak sang tamu,"Aku hanya mengikuti alur takdir hidupku. Setiap orang mempunyai tujuan,jalan dan ambisinya sendiri. Tidak biasanya kau memperhatikan orang sekelilingmu Sasuke." Sasuke nama si tamu kebesaran Kakashi hanya bisa mendecih mendengar penuturan rekan kerjanya itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengempeskan kepala Gigantismemu tidak mau project anime ini hancur karena para dubber pingsan melihat kepalamu itu."

"Hahaha aku anggap itu pujian Sasuke."

* * *

Kakashi masuk keruang beraroma jeruk citrus selebar 35x20 meter itu. Ruangan terlihat sedikit ramai, bisa dilihat raut ketegangan bercampur penasaran di wajah para anak didiknya itu. Kakashi duduk di kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan 22 mahasiswa jurusan teater yang diampunya. Menghembuskan nafas panjang, Kakashi berdehem yang bisa diisyaratkan sebagai 'bisa minta perhatiannya sebentar?' Sontak ruang teater yang mulanya sedikit riuh tampak hening,dan semua pasang mata tertuju pada dosen berambut perak didepannya.

"Tanpa basa-basi, aku akan langsung mengumumkan satu nama yang akan ikut dalam project anime garapanku sekarang" Laki-laki itu berucap sambil membolak-balik kertas dokumen ditangannya. Ekspresi harap-harap cemas tercermin dari mahasiswa angkatan campuran.

"Sakura Haruno, ikut aku keruanganku sekarang? Untuk yang lainnya bisa bubar sekarang."

"Hai sensei" jawab mahasiswa perempuan yang menampakkan senyum kebahagiaan dengan manik berbinar emeraldnya.

.

.

.

"Ketika kau berada disini, kau sudah tau kan apa yang harus kau lakukan pink?" Sakura Haruno, mahasiswa putri bersurai soft pink panjang itu memandang kesal sensei kesayangannya itu.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan memanggilku seperti wanita simpananmu sensei" Sensei bertopi hitam itu terkekeh gemas melihat anak didik kebanggaannya.

"Aku tidak ingat. Dan seharusnya kau membuatkanku teh sambil merajuk manja mengungkapkan kebahagiaanmu pink." Sakura mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya sambil menggembungkan pipi putih porselennya.

"In your dream sensei. Ingin rasanya aku membotaki rambut uban stylemu itu sensei." Memang mahasiswanya ini adalah satu dari sekian banyak mahasiswa yang dikenal dekat oleh Kakashi karena sifat cerianya itu.

"Hahaha julukan baru ya. Sebelumnya aku ingin tanya, kenapa kau tertarik dengan dunia dubbing ini Sakura?" Yang ditanya mengernyitkan dahi lebarnya dan menghelas nafas panjang.

"Dari awal aku ikut audisi ini selalu saja semua heran dengan tindakanku ini,apa salahnya sih mencoba hal yang baru" Kakashi tersenyum kecil,"Tidak salah. Hanya saja kau sudah berada di zona aman sebagai calon pemain teater berbakat, tapi kau dengan nekat masuk ke dunia baru ini".

Sakura memandang intens ke arah senseinya menampakkan raut muka yang susah ditebak.

"Ya aku tau itu sensei. Selain menambah pengalaman, sensei tau kan aku butuh biaya hidup tambahan di kota mahal ini. Sensei sendiri kenapa memilihku yang notabennya adalah orang baru di dunia dubbing?"

"Apa tidak boleh aku memilih wanita pujaanku?" Kilatan kegeraman terpancar jelas di mata Sakura.

"Sensei yang serius dong"

"Hahaha aku melihat suaramu bisa menghidupkan karakter yang akan kau dubbing nanti. Terlihat dari artikulasi,penggalan,dan tempo yang kau gunakan menurutku cocok untuk karaktermu nanti. Mungkin itu dipengaruhi oleh seringnya kau melatih dialog saat ada project teater." Sakura mengangguk sesekali menyimak perkataan dosennya.

"Souka...baiklah aku akan semakin berlatih sensei untuk project anime ini." Kata Sakura dengan keyakinannya.

"Buktikan ketika kau masuk studio nanti. Dan besok lusa kau datanglah ke Konoha Production House untuk breafing." Sakura menyanggupi permintaan senseinya lalu pamit meninggalkan ruangan bercat putih gading itu.

* * *

Pukul 6PM waktu setempat di sebuah ruangan minim cahaya bersuhu 20 derajat celcius, seorang lelaki dengan gaya rambut emo style sedang berkutat membentuk sket-sket gambar animasi. Mata onyx pekatnya itu serius mensinkronisasikan pandangan dengan gerakan tangannya. SREK SREK SREK…bunyi goresan pensil diatas kertas yang beralaskan drawing table berkaca transparan berukuran 60x60 cm dengan cahaya yang berasal dari bawahnya itu setia menjadi saksi biksu perjuangannya untuk mewujudkan ambisi terbesarnya. Sesekali dia menyesap kopi yang tergeletak dipojok kanan meja kerjanya. Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki berumur 24 tahun seorang mangaka muda sedang menggarap frame-frame yang nantinya akan menjadi opening dan ending Anime Seasonal pertamanya itu.

Drrrrtttt….Drrrttttt…Handphonenya bergetar menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Sejenak meregangkan tangannya, Sasuke membuka lock screen layar hanphone androidnya.

From : Kakashi-san

Message : Dubber sudah lengkap Sasuke. Lusa pukul 11AM datanglah ke Konoha Animation Group untuk briefing.

Tanpa membalasnya,Sasuke menekan tombol perintah kunci disisi samping handphone touch screennya. Menarik nafas lalu menghembuskan gas karbondioksida panjang,dia melihat foto yang terfigura indah di sisi kiri depan pandanganannya.

"Kaa-san, -san doakan aku agar semua ini lancar."

* * *

Sepatu converse merah menyala itu menghentak jalanan trotoar. Dengan kaki putih jenjang yang terbalut oleh celana Levis tiga per empat, Sakura berlari tak memandang berapa tetes peluh yang di sekresikan olehnya. Sesekali dia mengusap pelipis yang ternodai keringatnya itu dengan mengusapkan tulang hasta yang diselimuti oleh lengan panjang kemeja kotak-kotak merah yang memang sengaja tak tak dikancingkan. Ia merutuki kecerobohannya semalam yang tak pandang waktu ketika memutar film terbaru yang di pinjamnya. Alhasil, ia terbangun kesiangan di hari pertamanya memasuki dunia kerjanya yang baru. Kaos oblong hitam ia pilih asal karna terhimpit oleh waktu yang tak memihak padanya.

"Baka baka baka, Sakura baka" terdengar umpatan kecil yang terlontar dari bibir ranumnya.

Tak lama, akhirnya gadis teater itu sampai di Konoha Production House.

**SAKURA POV**

Aaaa baka Sakura! Kenapa sih aku ini ceroboh! Bagaimana kalau sensei memarahiku? Bagaimana kalau aku di blacklist oleh pengarangnya? Bagaimana kalau aku di suruh berdiri dengan satu kaki di pojok ruangan sambil menjewer telingaku sendiri? Baka baka baka! Dan lebih bodohnya aku tak tahu dimana ruangan sensei. Hell, ini hari kesialan ku! Dora pinjami aku petamu, sweeper tolong curi peta untukku. SIAPAPUN TOLONG AKU! Aku mengacak acak rambut yg kugelung sembarangan.

TING! Ternyata ada receptionisnya, plis Sakura kau ini ada di PH terbesar di Tokyo kenapa begitu gagu sekali.

"Ano..sumimasen saya mau bertemu dengan Kakashi sensei." Kulihat penjaga receptionis di lobby gedung ini sekilas melihat kearahku.

"Apa kau dubber project animenya Kakashi-san?"

"Hai. Bisa sedikit cepat anda memberitau saya?" Maaf ya tuan receptionis, aku sedang buru-buru tak ada waktu berceloteh denganmu.

"Souka..anda kelantai 3 menggunakan lift itu, lalu masuklah ke pintu yang bertuliskan meeting room" ku ikuti arah jarinya menunjuk suatu lift dekat tangga darurat-mungkin.

"Arigatou tuan."

TING

Segera kuedarkan manik emeraldki sambil berjalan mencari ruang bertuliskan 'Meeting Room'.

"Nah ketemu!" Kuketuk tiga kali pintu berplitur itu. Terdengar sayup-sayup orang berbicara. Kami-sama, aku benar-benar grogi. Kutundukkan kepalaku sambil membuka kenop pintu.

**NORMAL POV**

HENING...

Semua mata melihat ke satu arah, ke seonggok manusia bersurai pink sedang memamerkan cengiran tak bersalahnya itu.

"Sumimasen, maaf saya terlambat" Setelah ber-ojigi, Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang kita yakini itu bukan karna gatal. Diruang yang tengahnya terdapat meja oval memanjang itu, sekitarnya ada 15 orang mengitari meja.

"Hoi pink, langsung duduk saja disitu" Tak menghiraukan pandangan menelisik kearahnya, Sakura duduk di arah jam 3 dari senseinya. Ketika mengeluarkan sebuah note berwarna pink, matanya tak sengaja melihat ke arah seberangnya. Onyx bersiborok dengan emerald. Ada aura tak suka yang dipancarkan lelaki itu terhadap Sakura.

"Baiklah karna crew sudah lengkap, pertama-tama mari kita perkenalan. Sebutkan nama dan character yang kalian pegang. Kalian boleh memanggilku Kakashi, aku disini sebagai PD atau Pengarah Dialog yang nantinya akan terus memantau dan mengarahkan kalian saat proses dubbing."

"Sasuke Uchiha sebagai Akiyoshi Ryuu"

"Yosh..Naruto Uzumaki dubbing menjadi Nagasawa Masao"

"Minna, disini Konohamaru Sarutobi jadi Nozomi Ren. Dozou Yoroshiku hehe"

"Kukira kalian sudah taka sing denganku. Tapi karena banyak gadis baru disini maka aku akan memperkenalkan diri ulang. Jiraiya yang disewa jasanya sebagai Kawagishi Yaito."

"Neji Hyuga sebagai Yoshito Sousuke"

"Konichiwa, saya Tenten cast dubber sebagai Hoshiko Kaede"

"Watashiwa Ino Yamanaka desuka…sebagai Inoue Keiko"

"Yooo! Rock Lee sebagai Harada Yasuo. Ganbate minna, kita sukseskan anime ini!"

"Hai..Inuzuka Kiba sebagai Takahiro Kenshin. Yoroshiku"

"Sai Shimura jadi Isao Daiki"

"Konichiwa minna, watashiwa Hyuga Hinata sebagai Naomi Iva. Yoroshiku"

"Sumimasen karena keterlambatanku, Watashiwa no namae wa Haruno Sakura sebagai Nozomi Shina . Dozou Yoroshiku minna"

"Nara Shikamaru bukan dubber, tapi sebagai sound editor."

" Sarutobi Asuma sebagai sound editor juga."

Terasa sudah memperkenalkan diri semua, Kakashi berdiri dari kursinya. Diambilnya tumpukan kertas dihadapannya. "Yo sudah ini kunamakan 2 Weeks project sesuai dengan judul animenya. Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan prosedur yang akan kalian jalani. Bagi yang ingin bertanya nanti bisa mengangkat tangan terlebih dahulu. Dihadapan kalian ada Script dialog sesuai karakter kalian masing-masing. Ada CD juga, aku beri waktu 3 hari ini untuk menonton dan menjiwai episode per episode di dalamnya. Latih juga VAPTW kalian yaitu Volume, Artikulasi, Penggalan, Tempo dan Warna suara kalian. Ku bolehkan kalian berimprovisasi tetapi harus menyesuaikan dulu dengan lawan dialognya."

Terlihat para dubber sedang sibuk mengamati dan membaca-baca script dialog masing-masing. Terkecuali Sasuke, dia sendiri sibuk memperhatikan gadis pink diseberangnya. Menilai apa gadis ini pantas memerankan pemain utama wanita yang notabennya adalah lawan main terbanyak dialognya.

"HWAAAA! A-Apa a-animator 2 weeks ini Sasuke-san itu?" Konohamaru terlonjak kaget setelah membaca nama yang terpampang di cover depan script itu. Sontak para dubber langsung membalik kembali cover yang sebelumnya diabaikan itu. KAGET! Satu kata mewakili air muka beberapa dari mereka.

"Cih…tak kusangka terlalu lambat menyadari." Sasuke mendecih melihat kelakuan rekan kerjanya.

"Sudahlah Teme, anggap saja mereka terlalu antusias dengan karyamu." Bisa ditebak bahwa Naruto merupakan salah satu orang yang dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Urusai dobe!"

Sakura terkekeh melihat kelakuan teman kerjanya yang baru, sesekali dia menculik pandang kea rah Sasuke,"Walaupun aku bukan otaku, tapi aku tak pernah mendengar namanya di dunia anime." Pikir Sakura heran.

"Sasuke ini sudah lama bekerja sebagai mangaka, biasanya dia ada dibagian Layout process dan di bagian in-beetwen process. Karena biasanya pengarang manga mengerjakan gambar kuncinya. Dia sendiri yang mengajukan diri sebagai dubber dalam project ini, cocok juga kurasa." Jelas Kakashi. Beberapa dari mereka sempat bingung dengan penjelasan Kakashi, karna mungkin mereka baru mendengar istilah tersebut.

"Sedangkan dalam 2 tahun ini, Sasuke mengerjakan project animenya. Jadi kumohon kerjasamanya karena ini adalah kesempatan debut dia sebagai animator professional. Kulihat disini juga banyak dubber newbie. Mari kita belajar bersama dan menjadikan anime ini sukses." Naruto melantangkan suaranya di ruang itu. Sedangkan Sasuke menyambutnya dengan senyuman tipis yang tak bisa disadari oleh orang lain.

"Yosh! Aku memang tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi gairah semangat jiwa mudaku tersulut oleh kisah haru Sasuke-san. Semangat teman!" PLETAK! Tenten sukses menghadiahkan bogemnya pada kepala Rock lee.

"hahahaha" Meeting room riuh akan tertawaan akan tingkah Rock Lee dan Tenten.

Gantian kali ini Kakashi kembali berucap,"Dubbing aku taksir akan memakan waktu sekitar 15 hari atau bisa dikatanan 1 episode per hari. Naruto, buatlah grup di jejaring sosial. Tiap hari aku akan mengirimkan jadwal siapa saja yang besoknya akan masuk ke studio dubbing."

"Roger! Mungkin Whatsapp saja agar mudah, tulis nomor handphone kalian di kertas ini ya." Selembar kertas memutar diantara para dubber. Satu per satu nomor tertulis di kertas itu. Butuh waktu sekitar 5 menit kertas itu kembali ke tangan Naruto.

Sasuke berdehem,"Aku ingatkan, disini aku ingin keprofesionalan kalian. Aku ingin kalian tidak main-main dengan project ini. Jika kalian tidak serius, lebih baik mundur sekarang juga." Sontak semua terdiam setelah mendengarkan penuturan Sasuke yang serius itu.

"Baiklah kurasa sampai disini pertemuan kita. Sampai berjumpa di studio besok. Terimakasih." Kakashi memberikan aba-aba untuk meninggalkan ruangan. Satu per satu makhluk yang sebelumnya ada disitu berhamburan meninggalkan tempat.

Sakura sendiri lebih memilih untuk berkeliling ke Konoha Animation Corp yang bersebelahan dengan Konoha Production House. Sempat dia mencari informasi tentang kedua gedung itu. Bisa dikatakan KAC adalah tempat dimana proses pembuatan segala visualisasi anime atau tempat Uchiha-san menggambar animenya. Sedangkan KPH adalah tempat khusus untuk proses audio yang akan menghidupkan anime itu sendiri. Dunia yang benar-benar menarik-menurut Sakura.

KAC terlihat lebih besar dibandingkan KPH. Diluar terlihat sepeda terparkir dengan rapi, mencerminkan para pekerja banyak yang memilih memakai sepeda untuk menuju kemari. Selangkah memasuki gedung para pekerja seni itu, manik viridian milik Sakura berbinar ketika menemui mesin permainan slot anime berada di pojok kanan lobby. Di sisi kiri lobby terdapat lorong berjejer poster-poster anime keluaran Konoha Animation Corp.

"Amazing…" Gadis itu berjalan di lorong tersebut dan sekarang dia berada di toko kecil yang menjual merchandise anime, uniknya merchandise disini kebanyakan sudah ditandatangani oleh sutradaranya. Harganya pun terbilang tidak murah, tak hayal Sakura langsung meninggalkan toko itu.

Berjalan beberapa langkah, Sakura menemukan tangga menuju lantai dua. Disebelah tangga di sediakan rak sandal selop. Peraturan disini mewajibkan setiap pekerja yang akan masuk ke lantai 2 atau tempat para illustrator mencurahkan karya seninya. Tak tertarik untuk naik ke lantai 2, Sakura memutuskan singgah ke kantin KAC yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Setelah memesan secangkir Caramel Macchiato, ia mendudukkan dirinya dekat tembok kaca yang memperlihatkan keadaan luar kantin.

"Benar-benar suasana yang nyaman. Lebih baik aku coba membaca kembali script dari sensei."

.

.

.

Pemuda tampan dengan rambut reven style itu berniat menuju lantai dua KAC guna melanjutkan project animenya. Ketika akan mengganti Sneakernya dengan sandal selop, dia melihat kepala pink sedang duduk di pojok kantin.

**SASUKE POV**

Mau apa gadis itu disini. Aneh, sendiri masuk kantor orang hanya numpang minum kopi. Walaupun begitu, merepotkan sekali sepertinya kalau bekerja sama dengannya. Anak teater yang hanya coba-coba masuk dunia dubbing. Kubatalkan rencanaku untuk langsung menuju lantai 2. Kutemui gadis kebanggaan Kakashi itu. Sejenak kuperhatikan dia dari belakang. Oh rupanya sedang baca script.

**SASUKE POV END**

"Kau pikir ini taman baca eh?" Terlihat Sasuke mendudukkan diri berhadapan langsung dengan Sakura. Sejenak kaget akan kedatangan seseorang, Sakura meletakkan script yang sebelumnya menutupi pandangannya itu.

"Uchiha-san, apa yang anda lakukan disini?" gugup menjalari aliran darah Sakura, dia tak tahu harus bertindak apa dengan kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Seharusnya yang berkata itu adalah aku, Haruno" Tatapan onyx itu menelanjangi lautan iris Viridian Sakura.

"Sumimasen Uchiha-san, aku hanya berkeliling melihat kantor ini. Tak kusangka tempat kerjamu ini begitu mengagumkan." Cerocos Sakura menatap keadaan sekeliling kantin.

"Kau terlihat seperti membuat diary nona." Sasuke menyeringai melihat air muka Sakura yang berubah drastic menjadi raut muka sebal.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Uchiha-san. Tidak asik diajak bicara huh." Sakura melengoskan wajahnya.

"Panggil Sasuke saja. Kalau kau sudah menyerah berbicara denganku, bagaimana kau bisa tahan menjadi lawan dialogku nanti."

"He?" Sakura cengo mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Hampir 75 persen dialogmu itu denganku Haruno. Apa saja yang kau lakukan dengan script itu sampai tidak tahu lawan dialogmu." Pandangan Sauke terlihat meremehkan.

"Sumimasen Sasuke-san, bukannya begitu tapi aku lupa siapa dubbernya Akiyoshi Ryuu itu lagi pula aku memang tidak mencatatnya hehe" Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sakura menggaruk kepalanya sambil nyengir untuk menampakkan rasa bersalahnya.

Sasuke lagi-lagi mendecih melihat tingkah Sakura. "Bodoh! Dari awal aku sudah tau kalau kau itu memang tidak profesional. Kalau kau ingin menjadikan anime ini sebagai batu loncatanmu, kusarankan kau berhenti." Gesekan kursi terdengar mengiringi kepergian Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura? Jangan ditanya, hatinya bergemuruh mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Bukan..bukan seperti itu." Inner Sakura memberontak membantah perkataan Sasuke. Matanya membulat ketika sayup-sayup perkataan Sasuke terulang kembali terngiang di gendang telinganya.

* * *

Pukul 10PM, Sakura sampai di apartement mungilnya yang terletak tak jauh dari pusat kota Tokyo. Dirinya tampak kacau sehabis pulang dari kerja part time nya sebagai waitress di sebuah kedai makan. Kerjanya menjadi kacau karna memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke. Bukan karna tersinggung, tetapi dia memikirkan cara bagaimana menunjukkan bahwa ia serius dengan dunia dubbing ini. Maka, sehabis mandi ini dia sudah berada di depan layar televisi yang dilengkapi dengan dvd player.

"Akan kubuat Sasuke-san menarik kata-katanya itu." Segera Sakura memasukkan kepingan CD bertuliskan '2 weeks' itu kedalam dvd player berwarna hitam miliknya.

2 jam Sakura bergelut dengan aktivitasnya didepan layar tv. Kalimat per kalimat ia selaraskan dengan gerak bibir karakter yang ada di layar kaca itu. Sesekali ia menuliskan kalimat tambahan pada script setebal 10cm yang tak bosan ia bolak balik.

Mukanya memerah seketika mendapati salah satu scene di episode 4."Hwaaaa! Kenapa kakashi sensei tak memberitahu kalau ada adegan ini." Ya, memang di layar hanya terlihat gambar tubuh wanita dan pria samar-samar yang didominasi oleh warna gelap berkesan sedang melakukan-errr adegan Mature.

"Apa-apaan ini, memang hanya 20 detik tapi kan..tapi..masa aku harus mendesah..kuso!" Mood Sakura hancur seketika, dia memikirkan berbagai macam kemungkinan yang akan terjadi di studio.

"Aaaa! Memalukan sekali, apalagi dengan Sasuke-san!" Ia menepuk pelan pipinya yang sedari tadi sudah memerah itu. Sibuk dengan berbagai macam pikiran ambigunya. Getaran handphonenya yang di mode silent menyadarkan dirinya. Setelah memasukkan kode pin lock screennya, dahi lebar itu mengernyit menatap layar handphone Androidnya.

"Oh ini grup dubber itu ya. Kenapa dibuat malam-malam gini sama Uzumaki-san."

***Bold = Profile Name***

2 Weeks's Dubber

08********** Joined

08********** Joined

08********** Joined

08********** Joined

08********** Joined

08********** Joined

08********** Joined

08********** Joined

08********** Joined

08********** Joined

08********** Joined

08********** Joined

08********** Joined

**Narumaki** : gomen minna, baru sekarang aku buat grupnya. Bisa save nomerku dong. Ini Naruto :D

**Ten10** : akhirnya dibuat juga. Saved Naruto, ini Tenten

**Hinata** : Ini nomerku, Hinata. Disimpan ya minna ^^

**Narumaki** : Hai ten-chan, hai hina-chan. Belum tidur?

**Rocker Lee** : Naruto aku belum tidur. Mau nunggu Sakura-chan muncul dulu. Ini rock lee hehe

**Ten10** : Belum Naruto, Lee gak usah mulai deh

**Hinata** : Belum Uzumaki-san.

**Narumaki** : Peraturannya disini hanya boleh memanggil nama kecil ya biar akrab.

**Sasuke Uchiha** : KALIAN BERISIK

**Neji Hyuga** : RT Sasuke

**Ino Piggo** : waa waa waa rame sekali. Ino disini, save nomer gadis paling cantik ini ya

**Kibamaru** : cantik ketekmu jenggotan

**Ten10** : NGAKAK

**Hinata** : haha

**Narumaki** : Aku terbahak!Kiba kocak,pantes anjing pada demen sama dia wkwk

**Sakura Haruno** : Ino memang cantik kok

**Ino piggo** : Sakura aku padamu sayang. Kiba mati saja kamu ya :)

**Saimile** : banyak yg bilang ino cantik. Yang bilang kawanan piggynya

**Sakura Haruno** : hihi bukan aku yang bilang ya pig.

**Narumaki** : arigatou Kami-sama. Akhirnya bukan aku yang dibully.

**Ino piggo** : Sai jahat! Gantian bully Naruto dong

**Rocker lee** : Sakura memang baik, pantas jadi pendampingku kelak

**Kibamaru** : Lee ingin sekali dimanja

**Sakura Haruno** : Lee apa-apaan sih -_-

**Sasuke Uchiha** : Apa bagusnya jidat papan karambol si pink itu

**Narumaki** : wkwk tumben kau ngelawak teme

**Saimile** : yuk mainan katambol di jidatnya Sakura

**Ino piggo** : ih kalian jahat sama cewek-cewek sini

**Neji Hyuga** : apa untungnya dibaikin

**Sakura Haruno** : terus aja terus, aku sabar kok :')

**Hatake** : lebih baik latihan dubbing daripada menuhin notif hape orang anak-anak

**Jiraiya-sama** : tidak tega kalian membuat hapeku bergetar saat sedang di ranjang bersama istri hah?

**Hatake** : Nah!

**Narumaki** : gomen sensei

**Ino piggo** : gomen kakashi-san, jiraiya-jiisan

**Sakura Haruno** : gomen gomen gomen

**Neji hyuga** : Rt Naruto

**Saimile** : RT piggo

**Kibamaru** : RT narusakuino

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Hah lumayan untuk sejenak menghilangkan kesuntukkan. Eh ada sms dari Ino piggo. Kubuka kembali handphone berwarna putih itu.

From : ino piggo

Message : Saku, ayo besok latihan bareng. Kau ada waktu tidak?

To : ino piggo

Message : Besok aku selesai kuliah jam 10 pig, tapi harus kerja jam 3 sore. Bagaimana?

From : ino piggo

Message : oke jam 11 bisa kau ke apartemenku? Di jalan kirigakure street nomor 12.

To : ino piggo

Message : iya pig. Sampai jumpa :)

"Senang sekali ya punya lingkungan kerja baru, apalagi teman-temannya seperti mereka. Hihi" Aku menyudahi latihanku sampai episode ini saja lah. Memalukan! Lagi pula aku sudah ngantuk. Tapi bayang-bayang perkataan Sasuke-san selalu mengusikku.

Ku ambil handphoneku, menscroll kontak mencari nama 'Sasuke Uchiha'. Sudah kuputuskan untuk mengirim sebuah pesan padanya. Tak kuhiraukan gengsiku, biar saja apa kata dia.

To : Sasuke Uchiha

Message : Maaf Sasuke-san aku bukan orang seperti apa yang kau katakan tadi siang. Akan kubuat kau menarik kata-katamu. Terimakasih atas kritikan penyemangatmu. -Sakura-

5 Menit...10 menit aku menunggu di bawah selimut pink bermotif bunga."Hah, apa sih mau dia. Udah untung aku menekan gengsiku. Bales apa gitu kek." Mendengus kesal menatap langit-langit kamar. Kuputuskan untuk tidur saja.

Aku matikan lampu tidur disebelah ranjang. Ketika aku akan meletakkan handphone di sebelah lampu tidur. Benda itu bergetar. Kubuka sebuah pesan yang masuk. Lalu ku letakkan handphone itu kembali ke tempat seharusnya. Aku tersenyum sebelum tidur. Pasti akan kulakukan...

"Hn, pastikan kau melakukan perkataanmu itu Haruno"

**- TO BE CONTINUE-**

Hallo minna ^^ fic pertamaku nih. Fic ini spesial gak pake telor untuk SasuSaku fanday. Karna cinta dengan pairing ini, makanya aku bikin ini buat mereka/? Mungkin ini threeshot atau gak fourshoot hehe. Maaf kalo jelek ficnya, emang dasar bukan jiwa author sih hehe.

**Mind to review? ^^ Sankyu...**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Dubbing Loving-**

**Masashi Kishimoto is Naruto's owner**

**Rate : T+ (ada sedikit adegan dewasa tapi gak Mature kok-menurutku hehe)**

**Warning : AU,OOC,Abal,tema mainstream,typo dimana-mana**

**-Enjoy this fic-**

**-Special for SasuSaku Fanday-**

***Huruf Bold di dalam kurung = yang menjadi dubber karakter tersebut***

* * *

**H-3 Before Dubbing Process**

Tidak melelahkan juga mengurus surat ijin cuti kuliah selama dua minggu. Memang di tempat Sakura kuliah, Tokyo Arts University, para mahasiswa diberi keleluasaan dalam mengambil cuti jika alasannya berhubungan dengan jurusan yang mereka tekuni saat itu. Menaiki bus menuju daerah Kirigakure, Sakura duduk di kursi nomor 4 dibelakang supir. Dia memilih untuk duduk menyender dengan jendela, tempat yang dikiranya nyaman.

"Ah daripada tak ada pekerjaan, lebih baik aku membaca-baca script." Tangannya merogoh tas ransel berwarna hijau tosca berbahan kain untuk mengambil script. Jari lentik itu membuka lembar demi lembar mencari pembatas kertas yang diselipkan untuk menandai halaman yang terakhir ia baca.

Mukanya memerah melihat adegan yang tergambar dalam kertas A4 dihadapannya. Segera dia membalik beberapa lembar kertas itu."Lebih baik jika aku skip aja adegan memalukan tadi."

"Bayi ini…"

"Kenapa kau jadi begini Ryuu?"

"Kau..bayi ini beban katamu?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan menggugurkannya"

"Bercerai katamu?"

Sakura berucap monolog membaca kalimat di script itu, tak lupa dia melatih artikulasi bebarengan dengan tempo agar berpadu menjadi kalimat yang apik. Ia menambahkan beberapa imbuhan untuk berjaga-jaga bila pengucapan di script tidak pas dengan animenya.

"Souka..ternyata Akiyoshi Ryuu (**Sasuke**) ingin Nozomi Shina (**Sakura**) untuk menggugurkan anak mereka delapan tahun yang lalu? Dan sekarang Shina (**Sakura**) meminta Ryuu (**Sasuke**) untuk memberikan donor sumsum tulang belakang pada anaknya, si Nozomi Ren (**Konohamaru**) yang mengidap leukemia." Sakura menyimpulkan kejadian dari beberapa episode yang dialami tokoh di Anime 2 Weeks.

Bus yang ditumpangi Sakura berhenti di sebuah halte yang bertuliskan 'Kirigakure Halte'. Mengetahui itu, tanpa memasukkan script yang dijamahnya sedari tadi, ia turun dari bus sebelum bus itu berangkat ke pemberhentian selanjutnya. Di bawah naungan halte kecil itu, ia memasukkan kertas kumpulan dialog ke dalam tasnya. Di tangan Sakura sekarang terpegang Handphone yang telah dimilikinya selama setahun belakangan ini.

Berjalan selama 10 menit, Sakura sekarang berada di depan pintu apartement Ino-teman barunya. Memencet 3 kali bel, Ino membuka pintu itu dengan diiringi senyum yang mengembang ketika diketahui bahwa tamunya itu Sakura.

"Ah Saku, akhirnya kau sampai juga. Kukira kau tersesat. Ayo masuk!" Gadis pirang itu menggandeng Sakura secara paksa. "Maaf ino pig, aku harus mengurus surat cuti kuliah dulu" Kata Sakura dibelakang punggung Ino.

Ino dan Sakura sampai diruang yang terdapat TV Flat berukuran 32 inch dilengkapi DVD player dan…."Loh ada Hinata sama Tenten juga disini?" Sakura tak mengira ternyata si Piggo ini juga mengundang Hinata dan Tenten.

"Hai Sakura" Kata Hinata dan Tenten bebarengan.

"Maaf ya Saku aku lupa memberitahumu dulu hehe. Aku ingin kita berempat jadi lebih dekat biar dapet chemistrynya gitu saat di studio nanti." Ino duduk disebelah Hinata, dan Sakura sendiri duduk disebelah Tenten.

"Setelah aku cek kemarin, ternyata dialogku hanya dengan Neji dan Jiraiya-jiisan hehe" Tenten ambil bicara menyangkut peran yang diambilnya.

"Tak apa Ten-chan, kau kan sudah lama di dunia dubbing. Jadi disini kau bisa jadi pengarah kami." Sakura mengelus punggung Tenten yang berada disebelahnya.

"Kalau aku disini jadi Naomi Iva sebagai adik sekaligus mata-mata dari detektif Keiko yang diperankan Ino-san untuk menjebak Kawagishi Kaito (**Jiraiya**)." Gantian Hinata menjabarkan peran character yang akan di dubbingnya.

"Waa! Berarti Hinata jadi wanita simpanannya Jiraiya-jiisan dong haha." Tertawaan Ino menggema di ruang bercat biru muda itu.

"Pig, jangan lebay deh. Tertawamu bisa merusak kaca studio tau nggak." Sakura melempar bantal yang tak bersalah itu kearah Ino.

"Ittai..apaan sih Saku! Eh tapi jalan cerita 2 Weeks ini keren loh. Walaupun aku bacanya gak full sih. Ternyat si Akiyoshi Ryuu (**Sasuke**) itu intinya mau ngedonorin sumsum tulang belakang ke anaknya yaitu Nozomi Ren (**Konohamaru**) yang sakit Leukimia. Tapi dia dijadiin kambing hitam sama Kawagishi Kaito (**Jiraiya**)-ayah angkatnya atas pembunuhan yang dilakukannya terhadap Naomi Iva (**Hinata**)." Semua menyimak apa yang dikatakan Ino. Tak lupa mereka memakan jajanan yang sudah disediakan Ino.

"Nah terus si Ryuu (**Sasuke**) ini kasusnya di tanganin sama polisi Nagasawa Masao (**Naruto**) yang ternyata adalah tunangannya Nozomi Shina,character yang di dubber sama Sakura. Karena dicoba mau dibunuh didalam sel oleh bawahannya Kaito (**Jiraiya**), sedangkan 14 hari lagi dia udah janji bakal ngedonorin sumsumnya, maka si Ryuu (**Sasuke**) melarikan diri aja dan selama 2 minggu itu Ryuu (**Sasuke**) bertahan, lari dan terus lari dari kejaran Polisi Masao (**Naruto**) dan Detektif Keiko (**Ino**) yang dendam sama Ryuu (**Sasuke**) karena dia taunya si Ryuu (**Sasuke**) ini pembunuh Iva (**Hinata**) ." Jelas Ino.

Semua berdecak kagum atas penuturan Ino,"Pig, sudah sejauh apa kau baca cerita itu?"

"Dari kemarin pulang briefing sampai tadi jam 5 pagi. Ceritanya keren menurutku. Sasuke memang hebat!" Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten hanya bisa menganga mendengarnya.

"Kalau boleh menambahi, ternyata Naomi Iva (**Hinata**) dibunuh oleh Kawagishi Kaito (**Jiraiya**) karena si Iva gak sengaja ngerekam percakapan Kaito sama rekannya soal penyelundupan narkoba. Dan rekamannya itu ternyata di gadaikan si Iva (**Hinata**) di tempat kerja si Ryuu (**Sasuke**)." Hinata serius menambahkan alur cerita yang Ino lafalkan tadi.

"Oh iya sempet ketawa juga ternyata Rock Lee sama Kiba jadi character pegawai pegadaian tempat Ryuu kerja juga." Kali ini Tenten ambil bicara.

"Haha bahkan lebih menggelikan melihat episode 4 ketika ada adegan desah mendesah." Ino menyindir Sakura, melirik sekilas kea rah teman pinknya. Ternyata perkataannya sukses membuat semburat merah menempel di pipi Sakura.

"Apaan sih pig, jangan ngomongin itu deh. Aku saja malu sendiri melihatnya."

"Kau harus profesional Sakura, dulu aku juga pernah ada di posisimu." Tenten memberikan petuahnya pada Sakura yang pura-pura membolak-balik script.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura antusias.

"Aku terpaksa menonton serial hentai, kau pinjam saja pada Kakashi-san. Koleksi dia banyak tidak ya kamu praktekan saja sama Sasuke biar feel-nya makin dapet."

"TENTEN! BIG NO! Saranmu tidak ada yang bagus satupun." Kini Sakura melempar stick 'Pocky' kea rah Tenten.

"Sebaiknya kau langsung berkonsultasi sama Sasuke deh, biar ada kesepakatan mau gimana nanti desahannya haha." Ino berulah lagi membully Sakura.

"Sudah-sudah itu biar jadi urusan Sakura-chan dengan Sasuke-san. Kita mulai latihannya saja ya." Memang hanya Hinata yang bisa meredamkan suasana-pikir Sakura.

* * *

**H-2 Before Dubbing Process**

"Sampai jumpa 2 minggu lagi jiisan, aku pulang dulu. Konbanwa" Tersenyum menghiasi paras ayunya, Sakura berpamitan pada bos pemilik restoran tempat ia bekerja.

Di perjalanan, ia berjalan dengan gembira sambil bersenandung kecil dikeheningan jalan bersapal yang ia lewati,"Twinkle twinkle little star, how i wonder what you are.."

Handphone yang tergantung di lehernya itu bergetar dengan tempo ketukan yang teratur. Dilayar handphone tertera nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' sedang melakukan panggilan ke handphonenya.

**SAKURA POV**

Mau apa Sasuke-san menelephoneku malam-malam begini. Mungkin penting, maka aku angkat saja panggilan itu.

"Moshi moshi"

"Jam segini?"

"Iya iya Uchiha-sama. Aku segera kesana."

Hah! Apa gak bisa sih orang ini berbicara dengan nada lembut, tadi itu bukan mengajak tapi menyuruh. Ya, tidak aneh sih kalau Sasuke-san mengajakku untuk beradu dialog sambil berundingan mana-mana saja kalimat yang ingin ditambahi atau diganti. Tapi besok kan bisa, masih ada 1 hari sebelum masuk studio dubbing. Huh menyebalkan, eh?

"Hn, pastikan kau melakukan perkataanmu Haruno." Kalimat sms dari Sasuke-san terlintas di gendang telingaku. Ya, aku punya janji padanya. Kenapa bisa lupa ya. Innerku menertawai diriku yang bodoh ini. Mengambil oksigen banyak, dalam sekali aku mengehembuskan gas karbondioksida.

"Ganbate Sakura! Kau harus membuktikannya. Kau tidak boleh bermalas-malasan!" Menyemangati diri sendiri mungkin sangat efektif. Segera aku mengenyahkan tubuhku dari tempatku berdiri tadi.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Sakura melihat seseorang berdiri di depan pintu utama Konoha Animation Corp. Semakin mendekat, Sakura bisa sedikit demi sedikit melihat siapa sosok itu. Rambut raven, berbadan tinggi memakai Kaos bermerk 'HBA', celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam, tak lupa sneaker merah. Bisa menebak kan? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke. Sakura berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Maaf membuat kau menunggu Sasuke-san" Nafas Sakura terengah-engah sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Siapa yang menunggumu bodoh!" Sasuke berjalan masuk ke gedung KAC meninggalkan Sakura yang masih dalam pose 'cengo' melihatnya. Bergeleng-geleng menyadarkan dirinya, Sakura mau tak mau membuntuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Tapi kau tadi berdiri di delan pintu itu." Gadis bersurai bubble gum mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya.

"Jangan besar kepala, aku tadi dari KPH mengambil cd di meja Kakashi."

"Terus ini kita mau kemana?" Sakura bertanya, ia melihat Sasuke mengganti sneakernya dengan sandal selop di rak dekat tangga.

"Ganti sepatu jelekmu dengan sandal ini, jangan banyak bicara yang tidak penting." Sasuke memberi sepasang sandal selop pada Sakura. Melemparkan begitu saja kebawah dekat Sakura berdiri.

Mulut gadis berusia 21 tahun itu berkomat-kamit dengan volume suara yang nyaris tak terdengar. Setelah meletakkan sepatunya di rak, ia mengikuti Sasuke naik ke lantai 2.

"Oh jadi tempat para animator itu seperti ini ya." Kaki jenjangnya memang mengikuti Sasuke, tetapi matanya berjelajah menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan disitu.

Pandangan pertama saat menginjakkan diri di lantai dua adalah ruangan luas yang dibagi menjadi dua sisi. Sisi kanan terdapat sekat-sekat yang memisahkan antar meja satu dengan yang lainnya. Meja-meja dengan alas transparan disinari cahaya itu digunakan para kru layout untuk memikirkan alur gerakan karakter dalam setiap adegan dan menggambar detail latar. Di sebelah timur sisi itu terdapat ruangan tempat para kru yang membuat gambar kunci (ruang kerja Sasuke), mereka bertugas menentukan titik-titik dimana saja pergerakan terjadi. Disisi selatan meja kru layout adalah sisi para kru in between yaitu mereka yang bertugas mengisi gambar kunci.

Di sisi yang berseberangan dengan Kru-kru para penggbar, terdapat meja-meja panjang tanpa sekat. Meja dengan desain Drawing Table seperti meja-meja yang digunakan para kru lainnya itu digunakan untuk menebali gambar yang ada dalam frame-frame dengan warna yang berbeda. Dimaksudkan untuk memudahkan para desain grafis di komputer dalam mengisi warna gambar. Sebelah barat sisi itu terdapat ruangan yang berisi meja-meja yang dilengkapi dengan satu set komputer, kru yang setiap hari ada di depan komputer itu bertugas untuk men-scan gambar dan memberi warna. Tak lupa memberi effect dan menggabungkan lembar demi lembar sehingga menghasilkan karakter yang sebelumnya mati menjadi bergerak.

Sekarang Sakura berada di ruang Layout tempat yang 2 tahun ini dihuni oleh Sasuke. Sasuke memberi aba-aba pada Sakura untuk menghampirinya di pojok ruangan yang terdapat satu set alat untuk memutar video.

"Sasuke-san kau jorok sekali ya meletakkan sepatumu diatas meja." Protes Sakura setelah melihat sepatu yang tergeletak di atas meja dekat layar LCD tv itu.

"Hn. Buka scriptmu, aku ingin meneliti seberapa jauh kau sudah mengedit kalimatnya." Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sakura mengeluarkan script sesuai dengan perintah Sasuke.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Sudah tiga jam mereka beradu argumentasi dan bertukar pendapat mengenai dialog yang menyangkut mereka berdua. Karna merasa lebih mengenal jauh, Sakura mulai memanggil Sasuke dengan panggilan 'Sasuke-kun'.

"Sasuke-kun, tidak apa kita berada disini sampai selarut ini?" Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan layar LCD.

"Hn. Pulang saja kalau sudah menyerah"

"Kau menyebalkan! Yasudah aku pulang saja." Sakura beranjak kesal meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih asik berkutat dengan adegan di depan matanya. Selangkah meninggalkan Sasuke, Sakura merasakan tangannya di tahan oleh suatu genggaman tangan yang hangat.

"Eh..." Sakura menoleh melihat Sasuke yang sekarang menatapnya intens.

"Kau ingin di mangsa vampire diluar sana?"

"Dasar otak khayal! Memangnya ini dunia anime apa."

"Aku tidak mau dimintai keterangan jika ada berita 'Seorang dubber meninggal diserang preman setelah keluar dari Konoha Anime Corp' "

"Saring dulu omonganmu itu heh,bilang saja kau takut ditinggal sendiri" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya lucu. Ia segera duduk kembali karna tak tahan dengan opera sabun singkat tadi.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Sakura, ia berbisik dengan nada menggoda,"Sakura, kau tidak akan kubiarkan malam ini tidur"

Muka Sakura memerah atas perlakuan Sasuke baru saja. Semburat merah memenuhi pipi porselennya itu."Sasuke-kun no hentai! Apa sih yang kau lakukan!" Sakura mendorong tubuh atletis Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke terkekeh mendapat perlakuan itu dari Sakura.

"Bodoh dasar otak mesum! Maksudnya kita akan full membahas dialog kita, karna besok aku tidak ada waktu keluar."

Sakura merutuki kebodohannya lagi dan lagi. Bukan salah dia sepenuhnya berpikir mesum seperti itu. Salah Sasuke yang menyampaikannya dengan cara yang err- sedikit menggoda.

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong soal hentai, kenapa pada halaman frame adegan ini bersih sekali tak ada coretan?" Sasuke menunjukkan halaman pada script yang dimaksudnya.

"Ano..Ano Sasuke-kun…emm"

"Apa heh, jangan bilang kau…"

"APA? AKU MEMANG MEN-SKIP HALAMAN ITU! Malu tau gak, selama aku memainkan peran, tidak ada adegan itu dalam drama." Sakura membuang muka agar tidak menatap Sasuke langsung.

"Kita sama, kau pikir aku pernah? Kau harus profesional Sakura. Kau pasti sering kan nonton film 'Barat' yang menampilkan banyak adegan itu"

"Iya aku tau. Tapi kan aku tidak pernah mempraktekannya!"

"Mau praktek denganku?" Sasuke menyeringai melihat keterkejutan ekspresi Sakura.

**SAKURA POV**

"Mau praktek denganku?" Sasuke berujar padaku.

Hah? Apa yang dia katakan? Dia ini bercanda atau mau ngajak berantem sih. Tidak punya malu menanyakan seperti itu terang-terangan ke lawan jenisnya.

"Baka! Hentai! Aku tidak mau Sasuke-kun." Aku juga aneh, kenapa jantungku ini berdetak lebih cepat dua kali daripada biasanya. Sakura, jangan termakan oleh candaan tak lucunya itu.

**SASUKE POV**

"Baka! Hentai! Aku tidak mau Sasuke-kun." Haha lucu sekali anak ini. Lihat wajahnya itu, sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Hanya godaan sedikit saja sudah gugup begitu. Dia pikir aku gila apa tiba-tiba mengajak sesuatu yang tidak-tidak. Memang sih suasana mendukung…Eh kau ini berpikiran apa sih Sasuke?

Tapi kalau boleh menilai, Sakura ini memang cantik dan manis menurutku. Kalian tau sendiri kan standart penilaianku seperti apa? Walaupun baru kenal tiga hari ini, tapi dia wanita ke dua yang membuatku merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Yang pertama tentu saja kaa-san. Dan entah kenapa dia mirip dengan Kaa-san.

"Aku bercanda bodoh!" Aku asal ceplos saja asalkan dia tidak salah paham denganku.

**NORMAL POV**

Sasuke meneguk sekaleng kopi instan untuk menyegarkan matanya. Dia melihat lawan dialognya itu sedang menelungkup sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di kolong meja penumpu televisi yang sedari tadi mereka gunakan.

"Aneh! Kau cari apa baka?"

"Ini aku mencari baterai remote dvd yang masuk kesana." Suara Sakura terdengar kecil di pendengarannya.

Setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya, Sakura duduk kembali di lantai berkarpet itu. Sasuke melihat heran pada pundak Sakura.

"Sakura, ada sesuatu di pundakmu" wajah stoic Sasuke bersiborok pada tatapan heran Sakura.

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura diam tak bergeming.

"Diam! Ada laba-laba di pundakmu."

Ketika tangan Sasuke akan menyingkirkan laba-laba di pundak gadis itu, tiba-tiba Sakura melonjak kaget ketakutan dan seketika menerjang ke pelukan Sasuke. Mata Sasuke mengerjap kaget juga.

"AAAAAAAA! Sasuke cepat singkirkan binatang itu!" Sasuke tersadar dari keterkejutannya, dia mengibaskan tangannya pada laba-laba yang sudah berpindah di punggung Sakura.

5 detik…

10 detik…

15 detik…

Sakura masih setia memeluk Sasuke tanpa menyadari apa yang dia lakukan sekarang. Sedangkan Sasuke lebih memilih menunggu Sakura saja yang melepaskan pelukan itu. Sasuke merasa pundaknya basah. 'Apa Sakura menangis?' batin Sasuke menebak.

"Pink, laba-labanya sudah hilang dari tadi. Sudah lepaskan dekapan kuatmu ini."

"Hiks…Hiks" Sakura sesenggukan melepas pelukan itu. Dengan jarak sedekat itu Sasuke dapat melihat jelas bekas bulir-bulir air mata Sakura. Tangan Sasuke berinisiatif menghapusnya.

"Sudah jangan menangis." Kedua tangan Sasuke memegang wajah Sakura, ibu jarinya menghapus bekas air mata di sekitar daerah mata emerald Sakura. Indah! Mata yang indah pikir Sasuke. Tangan kirinya bergerak kebelakang kepala Sakura, lalu mengelus pelan rambut bubble gum itu.

Sasuke menarik wajah Sakura. Menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir yang terlihat menggodanya dari tadi. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sudah dilakukannya ini, dia mengikuti kehendaknya yang entah dating darimana itu. Sakura sedikit kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Tapi sesuatu di dalam dirinya tidak bisa menolak akan ciuman Sasuke yang lembut itu. Karena tidak mendapat penolakan dari Sakura, Sasuke melumat pelan bibir tipis yang sudah member candu baginya itu. Tak dikira, ternyata Sakura membalas lumatan Sasuke. Sakura sedikit membuka mulutnya, kesempatan yang pas. Lidah Sasuke menerobos masuk menemui lidah Sakura dan bergelut di dalamnya.

"Emmhh.." lantunan desahan Sakura keluar dari mulutnya. Sasuke berpindah menjelajahi leher jengang Sakura. Sepersekian detik, Sakura tersadar dengan apa yang mereka lakukan. Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun tidak seharusnya kita…" Perkataan Sakura di sela oleh Sasuke, "Maaf, seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf." Suasana di ruang itu terasa tidak seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Dua insane itu terlihat canggung satu sama lain. Mereka larut akan pemikirannya masing-masing.

"Ah sudahlah Sasuke-kun, anggap saja tadi sebagai penjiwaan hehe." Sakura tidak mau suasana menjadi canggung berlama-lama. Ia mengesampingkan gengsinya dan menganggap tadi adalah kejadian yang tak terduga.

Sasuke tercekat menatap senyuman lebar Sakura. Ini semua memang murni salahnya yang kurang bisa mengendalikan diri. "Maaf, tapi sepertinya aku mencuri ciuman pertamamu."

"Hah? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu Sasuke-kun?" lagi dan lagi Sakura dibuat malu oleh Sasuke.

"Oh jadi benar ya? Tadi juga ciuman pertamaku." Jadi mereka saling mencuri ciuman masing-masing ya? Sepertinya tidak ada yang dirugikan dari kejadian tadi kalau dilihat dari gelagat mereka berdua saat ini.

Hawa ruangan itu kembali menjadi semula. Mereka kembali melanjutkan dialog-dialog yang akan mereka suarakan di studio dua hari lagi.

* * *

**H-1 Before Dubbing Process**

Sekarang mari kita lihat apa yang dilakukan para Talent/Dubber pada sore hari ini yaitu satu hari sebelum mereka bergelut dengan michrophone dalam studio…

Gadis blasteran China-Jepang yang bernama Tenten terlihat sedang berlatih vocal didalam kamarnya. Memang peran suaranya sebagai Hoshiko Kaede tidak terlalu banyak. Tetapi dia sudah terbiasa memberikan yang terbaik dalam dirinya untuk perkerjaan yang ditekuninya sekarang .

Berpindah ke pengisi suara Yoshito Sousuke teman dari Hoshiko Kaede (**Tenten**) sebagai tangan kanan Kawagishi Kaito (**Jiraiya**), Neji Hyuga. Dia lebih memilih berkutat dengan laptop 14 Inch-nya untuk masuk ke dunia game Online. Karena dia sudah beres dengan berbagai macam dialog yang telah dipahaminya, Neji merilekskan otak jeniusnya di hari yang bersahabat ini.

Berbeda dengan Sai Shimura pen-dubber character Isao Daiki bawahan dari Polisi Nagasawa Masao (**Naruto**), dirinya membaca rentetan dialog dan berkali-kali menambahkan gambar di kertas script itu. Anda tahu? Bahwa Sai ini salah satu kru layout pada project 2 weeks. Sasuke sendiri yang merekomendasikan dirinya pada Kakashi.

Sekarang kita berkunjung ke kediaman Keluarga Inuzuka, Kiba pemeran suara Takahiro Kenshin sebagai pegawai pegadaian sekaligus komplotan dari Kawagishi Kaito (**Jiraiya**). Terlihat Kiba sedang menarik script yang dimakan oleh anjing kesayangannya si Akamaru. Untung saja lembar itu bukan bagiannya. Fuihhh..

Berjalan dua blok dari kediaman Inuzuka, sekarang kita sampai di rumah Rock Lee yang ditugaskan sebagai dubber dari character Harada Yasuo seorang pegawai pegadaian teman dari Takahiro Kenshin (**Kiba**). Suara menggelegar nyaring terdengar di ruang keluarga. Oh ternyata Lee sedang berkaraoke dengang guru privatnya yang sering di panggil Guy-sensei. Eh bukan menyanyikan lagu, tetapi mereka merubah dialog menjadi nyanyian -_-

Di rumah gadis pendiam pemeran suara Naomi Iva, Hinata Hyuga sedang memasak nasi goreng sambil sesekali melafalkan dialog-dialog bagiannya. Tidak sulit bagi Hinata,karena Naomi Iva adalah karakter polos dan lugu, ya bisa kalian lihat sendiri kesamaannya kan.

Berganti tempat di sebuah Mall terbesar di Tokyo, Loh kok di mall? Ayo tebak siapa yang dijuluki anak shoping? Tidak salah lagi, ya Ino Yamanaka. Pendubbing character Inoue Keiko seorang detektif perempuan energik yang cocok di mainkan oleh Ino. Ino menghabiskan hari terakhir kebebasannya sebelum sibuk dengan project dubbingnya besok dengan berbelanja barang-barang yang sebenarnya tidak penting. Prinsipnya sih 'yang penting bisa memuaskan hasrat Fashionistaku'.

Berbelok kearah barat,kita bisa menemukan Naruto Uzumaki yang notabennya dubber profesional seperti Tenten. Terlihat dia baru saja akan keluar meniggalkan kedai ramen langganannya. "Paman Teuchi, mungkin selama 2 minggu ini aku akan jarang mampir. Tetap jaga kedaimu jangan sampai tergusur ya hahaha". Character Nagasawa Masao seorang polisi penyayang tetapi tegas akan pekerjaannya cocok untuk Naruto. Naruto sendiri adalah nama yang diajukan juga oleh Sasuke pada Kakashi.

Lain lagi jika kita mengintip ke rumah besar milik orang tua berambut putih, Jiraiya. Ia memang didapuk menjadi pemeran suara Kawagishi Kaito ayah angkat Akiyoshi Ryuu (**Sasuke**), jika biasanya ia mendapat peran protagonis, tapi di anime ini dia dijadikan peran antagonis berwatak keras dan berambisi sangat besar. Jiraiya kini dapat kita temukan di kamarnya yang terbilang besar, dua botol sake dan sebuah script menemaninya sore hari ini. Sambil membenahi kalimat-kalimat dalam script, dia sesekali meneguk sake langsung dari botolnya. Dasar orang tua! Jangan dicontoh ya…

Sekarang kita tengok pemeran suara Nozomi Ren yaitu anak kecil berumur sekitar 10 tahunan. "Kaa-san janji ya,kalau aku selesai memahami script ini, maka aku boleh memegang PSPku lagi." Rengek Konohamaru pada Kaa-sannya. Ya, namanya anak kecil kalau tidak diberi ancaman dan iming-iming tidak akan menurut.

Pindah tempat ke apartement pemeran wanita utama kita, Sakura Haruno yang memerankan suara Nozomi Shina ini masih setia bergerumul di kasur empuknya. Dia baru sampai rumahnya jam 9 pagi tadi setelah semalaman begadang bersama Sasuke. Menatap langit-langit kamar, Sakura memegangi bibirnya itu sambil membayangkan kejadian semalam."Kenapa kejadian itu sampai masuk ke mimpiku, kuso!" Sakura mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Ternyata gadis satu ini mulai merasakan sesuatu aneh dihatinya.

Terakhir kita ikuti pemeran suara Akiyoshi Ryuu, Sasuke Uchiha. Lelaki bermanik obsidian itu sampai di pemakaman umum di pinggiran kota Tokyo. "Kaa-san,Tou-san,Itachi-nii doakan aku, besok adalah proses terakhir agar impian kita tercapai. Tapi, walaupun aku sukses jika tak ada kalian apa bangganya? Aku kesepian disini. Rasanya hidup sesukses apapun jika tak ada keluarga tidak berarti apa-apa kan. Tapi kata-kata terakhir kaa-san selalu kuingat sampai sekarang 'Apa yang kamu pilih dalam hidupmu, Kaa-san akan selalu bangga padamu Sasuke.'. Terimakasih kalian sudah pernah hadir dalam hidupku." Setelah meletakkan bunga di ketiga makam itu, Sasuke meninggalkan daerah itu.

Drttt….Drrtt…

Handphone ke-12 dubber Anime '2 Weeks' bergetar menandakan masukkan sebuah notification whatsapp…

**Hatake** : Hari pertama proses dubbing untuk episode pertama, semua dubber diharap hadir di studio lantai 2 Konoha Production House pukul 10 AM. Terimakasih.

Ya, mulai besok mungkin ada berbagai macam kejadian terjadi di studio KPH. Apa saja? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya ^^

**- TO BE CONTINUE-**

Hallo ketemu lagi sama aku nih ^^ Maaf ya updatenya kecepetan hehe. Duh aku bener-bener gak pinter buat adegan romance,maaf juga kalau adegan ciumannya SasuSaku masuk ke Rate M ._. Jangan bosen-bosen baca fic ini ya, aku usahain update cepet hehe...

* * *

Oke bales review disini aja ya ^^

**marukocan **: asik bisa bikin kamu seger/? hehe ini udah lanjut. Jangan bosen-bosen baca + review ya. Makasih ^^

**ViNolEks** : Aduh aku kira fic ku ini mainstream loh. Aku taunya kalau SasuSaku fanday itu cuman hari peringatan makanya aku asal ngepublish fic ini hehe. Ini udah update, jangan bosen-bosen baca + review ya. Makasih ^^

**nadia..sabrina..5 : **ini udah lanjut hehe jangan bosen-bosen baca + review ya. Makasih ^^

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom : **duh makasih dibilang keren hehe jangan bosen-bosen baca + review ya. Makasih ^^

**piscesaurus : **salam buat mama kamu ya wkwk jangan bosen-bosen baca + review ya. Makasih ^^

**Febri Feven : **wow makasih dibilang menarik. jangan bosen-bosen baca + review ya. Makasih ^^

**Fuyu no MiyuHana : **Makasih senpai buat komentnya, ini masih terus belajar kok hehe jangan bosen-bosen baca + review ya senpai . Makasih ^^

**Little Bee Arikuuruki : **u-udah nih updateannya. jangan bosen-bosen baca + review ya. Makasih ^^

**zeedezly..clalucindtha :** wah padahal ini termasuk OOC loh hehe jangan bosen-bosen baca + review ya. Makasih ^^

** harulisnachan : **benarkah seru? duh makasih ya,ini udah update chapter 2 nya. jangan bosen-bosen baca + review ya. Makasih ^^

**Uchiha Fitri-Chan : **aku mikirnya malah fic ini mainstream loh hehe Ganbate! jangan bosen-bosen baca + review ya. Makasih ^^

**Lhylia Kiryu : **duh maaf ya,aku emang basicnya bukan author tapi bakal terus memperbaiki diri hehe makasih komentnya ya. jangan bosen-bosen baca + review ya. Makasih ^^

* * *

**Mind to review? Sankyu.. ^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Dubbing Loving-**

**Masashi Kishimoto is Naruto's owner**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : AU,OOC,Abal,tema mainstream,typo dimana-mana**

**-Enjoy this fic-**

**-Special for SasuSaku Fanday-**

Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Neji : 24 Tahun

Rock Lee : 25 Tahun

Kiba : 23 Tahun

Kakashi : 36 tahun

Konohamaru : 10 Tahun

Jiraiya : 58 Tahun

Sakura : 21 Tahun

Ino, Hinata, Tenten : 23 Tahun

* * *

**Day 1 of Dubbing Process**

"Perhatian! Apa dubber sudah lengakap berjumlah 12 orang?" Seorang Pengarah Dialog bernama Kakashi Hatake menanyakan pada orang-orang dihadapannya.

"Ha'i! Sudah lengkap!"

Sejumlah 14 orang telah berkumpul di dalam studio rekaman kedap suara itu. Guna menjalani proses dubbing yang lancar, Kakashi menjelaskan beberapa peraturan disini.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, disini terdapat tiga ruang. Ruang pertama,yang kalian duduki sekarang adalah ruang tunggu bagi kalian yang tidak masuk dalam scene yang sedang dikerjakan. Ruang kedua adalah _Control Room_, ruang yang nantinya ditempati oleh Shikamaru,Asuma dan aku untuk memproses suara kalian. Disitu juga aku akan mengarahkan kalian, lanjut tidaknya kalian untuk meneruskan dialog akan aku beri aba-aba melalui _michrophone._ Ruang ketiga disebut Studio atau sering disebut _Live Room_, disanalah kalian akan melakukan proses dubbing." Tak satupun dari mereka meyanggah penjelasan Kakashi. Beberapa orang hanya manggut-manggut mendengarnya.

"Nah sebelum kita mulai hari, biasakan berdoa bersama dahulu. Berdoa dimulai!" Mereka menundukkan kepala untuk merapalkan doa demi kelancaran proses ini. Selang beberapa detik, Kakashi menyudahi doa bersama itu.

"Sasuke,Jiraiya-san,Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Rock Lee dan Kiba silahkan masuk ke ruang studio sekarang. Yang lain boleh menunggu kloter selanjutnya disini." Delapan orang yang dipanggil Kakashi masuk ke _Live Room_ dengan membawa script masing-masing.

**SAKURA POV**

Wow, studio ini benar-benar luas ya. Bahkan kalau dilihat dari ruang tunggu disini, peralatan yang di dalam benar-benar canggih. Hari ini aku sangat gugup sekali, pertama memasuki studio rekaman seperti ini membuat jantungku berpacu lebih cepat. Walaupun ruang ini sejuk, tapi jujur saja aku berkeringat dingin.

"Sakura-chan kau kenapa?" Suara serak Naruto menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Ano … Aku hanya sedikit gugup Naruto hehe" Aku yakin seratus persen, senyumku sekarang pasti terlihat sangat memaksa.

"Oh … tenang saja Saku-chan, kau anak teater kan? Ketika kau melihat scene yng ditayangkan di dalam studio nanti, anggap saja kau adalah dia. Ucapkan apa yang sudah kau pahami dan kau jiwai tiga hari ini. Aku yakin, karakter Nozomi Shina pasti sudah masuk dalam dirimu." Kalimat demi kalimat yang di ucapkan Naruto memang mampuh untuk sedikit menghilangkan kegugupanku.

Benar juga, secara tidak langsung selama tiga hari ini emosiku diaduk-aduk ketika merasakan penderitaan Nozomi Shina. Senyum ketenangan terukir di bibirku.

"Pantas saja kau jadi Profesional dubber Naruto. Terimakasih ya." Kulihat Naruto membalas ucapan terimakasihku sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Ganbate Sakura! Jangan kecewakan semua yang bekerja keras dalam Anime ini. Tujuanmu cuma satu, membuat Nozomi Shina menjadi 'hidup'"

Satu jam menunggu, pintu yang menghubungkan _Waiting Room _dan _Control Room_ terbuka menampakkan 6 sosok yang keluar dari dalam. Ah, Kakashi sensei muncul belakangan.

"Sakura, Naruto, Konohamaru, dan Sai silahkan masuk bergabung dengan Sasuke dan Hinata ke dalam untuk scene selanjutnya." Aku dan ketiga laki-laki yang dipanggil oleh sensei berjalan menuju ke dalam _Live Room_.

Cklek … Di dalam kulihat Sasuke dan Hinata membaca teksnya masing-masing. Kok aku melihat pesona Sasuke berkoar menyebar merasuk dalam tubuhku ya ketika dia sedang fokus membaca.

"Bodoh! Kau ingin mendubbing atau jadi patung selamat dalang disitu? Sini!" Ha? Aduh Baka Sakura! Kok aku malah terjerat pesona Sasuke ya. Kulangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangku mendekat ke sebelah Sasuke.

"Letakkan teks mu di tatakan partitur ini." Menuruti perintah Sasuke, aku meletakkan scriptku di atas tatakan partitur berwarna hitam itu.

"Sakura hadap aku!"

"Apa lagi sih Sasuke-kun?" kuhadapankan badanku ke menghadap tubuh jangkung Sasuke.

Aku diam tak bergeming ketika Sasuke memakaikan _Headphone _padaku. Jantungku mulai tidak beraturan lagi ketika berjarak sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Sekali lagi aku dapat melihat tampannya wajah Sasuke. Wangi parfumnya begitu terasa masuk ke dalam indra penciumanku.

"Pakai itu untuk mendengarkan suara Kakashi." Setengah sadar,aku hanya bisa menganggukkan perkataan Sasuke. Tumben dia perhatian denganku.

"Duh duh bakalan ada yang cinta lokasi sepertinya."

"Romantisnya pemeran utama kita." Naruto dan Sai benar-benar sukses menggodaku. Sasuke sendiri terlihat acuh tak acuh dengan sindiran kedua temannya itu.

"Test … Test … Kalian mendengar suaraku kan?" Suara Kakashi sensei menggema keluar dari _Headphone_ yang kupakai. Bersamaan dengan itu kulihat sosok Kakashi sensei dari kaca yang memisahkan ruang ini dengan _Control Room._

"Kalian bisa melihat layar LCD di sebelah kanan kalian. Disitu akan diputar scene selanjutnya. Mulailah berdialog sesuai dengan bagian kalian. Kuharap ketika yang lain berdialog, bagi kalian yang tidak berdialog tolong jangan rebut. Terimakasih."

Kuhirup banyak oksigen dan kuhembuskan semuanya. Kami-sama beri kelancaran padaku!

Sisi kiri _Headphone_ku ditarik sedikit menjauh dari telingaku."Semangat Haruno!" Suara itu, suara penyemangat dari Sasuke. Aku melihat kearah Sasuke,"Kau juga" Aku membalas kalimat penyemangat Sasuke, lalu tersenyum tulus padanya. Terimakasih Sasuke-kun.

.

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

Gadis bernetra Emerald keluar dari _Control Room _dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Tersirat ekspresi kecewa dalam air mukanya.

"Jiraiya-san, Neji, Tenten, Kiba dan Rock Lee giliran kalian." Sakura duduk lemas di sofa coklat bersebelahan dengan Ino.

"Wajahmu itu kenapa Saku?" Ino menatap khawatir pada Sakura.

"Ah pig, aku benar-benar memalukan. Aku harus mengulang _take_ suara berkali-kali. Aku merasa tidak enak pada semua yang satu scene denganku. Bagaimana ini?" Manik Sakura berkaca-kaca menilai kinerja dirinya di selama 2 jam di dalam studio.

"Jangan bersedih seperti itu, wajar kok bagi pemula sepertimu. Tidak hanya pemula,bahkan Jiraiya-jiisan saja tadi juga _take_ ulang suaranya. Sudah ya, kalau nangis nanti jidatmu tambah lebar." Ino mengelus punggung Sakura, sekedar untuk menenangkan sahabat barunya itu.

"Terimakasih untuk celaanmu pig."

.

.

.

Berkutat selama 9 jam di dalam studio memang cukup melelahkan juga bagi Sakura. Tapi setidaknya kelelahan itu sirna ketika malam ini, Sasuke dengan misterius mengantarkannya pulang kerumah. Walaupun hanya dengan menaiki sepeda, tetapi momen itu malah terlihat romantis.

"Pegangan kalau tidak mau jatuh." Dijalanan sepi, Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada jaket parasit hitam Sasuke.

"Ano … Sasuke-kun, gomen saat dubbing tadi aku benar-benar mengecewakan." Sakura menunduk melihat aspal jalanan untuk menyembunyikan raut kesedihannya.

"Awalnya aku memang kecewa denganmu. Tapi melihat usahamu bekerja keras, aku memakluminya karena kau baru di dunia ini sepertiku." Sakura mendongak mendengarkan suara Sasuke, tetapi yang berhasil ditemukannya adalah rambut mencuat khas laki-laki yang memboncengkannya itu.

"Gomen, tapi kenapa kau lancar-lancar saja saat mendubbing karakter Ryuu?" Sasuke mendecih mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Karena aku ini jenius, Bodoh!" Kebiasaan Sasuke meremehkannya ternyata kumat kembali, Dengusan kesal Sakura mengakhiri percakapan mereka di malam itu.

* * *

**Day 2 of Dubbing Process **

**SAKURA POV**

Saat ini aku, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Tenten, dan Neji sedang menikmati istirahat sore di kantin Konoha Animation Group. Kenapa kita disini? Karena KPH sendiri tidak mempunyai kantin di dalamnya, karena tidak ada tempat makan disekitar daerah ini maka kami putuskan untuk mengisi perut disini. Hinata, Kiba dan Lee tidak termasuk dalam jadwal dubbing hari ini. Sedangkan yang lainnya lebih memilih _stay _di dalam studio.

"Ahh akhirnya ramen kembali menempatkan diri di perutku. Apa ada makan siang di jam 5 sore begini?" Naruto mengusap perutnya yang sudah menghabiskan 2 porsi ramen jumbo.

"Sudahlan Naruto, bukan salah Kakashi. Ini salah pihak Stasiun Televisinya kurasa." Ino menimpali keluhan Naruto.

Ah … benar, hari ini melelahkan sekali. Sampai-sampai istirahat kita molor menjadi istirahat sore.

"Aku punya pengumuman penting untuk kalian. Pihak penyiaran televisi akan mempercepat tayangnya anime ini. Atas rundinganku dengan Sasuke dan team, maka kami menyetujuinya. " Dari pengumuman itu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Sedangkan kulihat Sasuke masih saja dalam mode _stoic face_-nya.

"Karena itu dalam sehari kita akan menggarap tiga sampai empat episode." Kelanjutan perkataan Kakashi sensei membuatku kaget. Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menyatakan pertanyaan.

"Ya, Sakura?"

"Tapi, apa itu tidak berlebihan sensei? Maksudku, satu episode saja kita sudah memakan waktu yang banyak kemarin."

"Begini, memang awal proses kemarin aku melihat sedikit kesulitan untuk menyamakan gerak bibir karakter dengan suara kalian. Tapi apa kalian tidak sadar? Kalian secara tidak langsung belajar dari kesalahan kalian dan kulihat scene-scene terakhir episode 1 kalian sudah lancar."

**Flashback End**

" Hoi Sakura … hoi? Kau mau ikut game tidak?" Aku tersentak kaget mendapat guncangan dari Ino-pig.

"Ah gomen,permainan apa pig?"

"Ehem jadi gini, nama permainannya adalah DDM yaitu _Dumb Date _and _Marry_. Kita akan memutar botol ini, ketika mulut botol berhenti ke orang pertama, maka si orang pertama menunjuk orang kedua untuk memberikan 3 nama. Tugas orang pertama adalah memilih nama mana saja yang di _Dumb_, di _Date_ dan di _Marry_. Gimana?"

Wow ini akan menjadi ajang ungkapan perasaan secara tak langsung. Menarik juga!

**NORMAL POV **

"Cih … kekanak-kanakan." Siapa lagi yang hobby mendecih kalau bukan Sasuke?

"Yosh! Tidak usah menghiraukan perkataan Teme, kita mulai saja Ino." Dengan seenak pusarnya, Naruto mengiyakan saran game Ino. Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, Tenten dan Neji hanya bisa pasrah kalau sudah begini.

Botol Cola transparan itu diputar oleh Ino. 15 detik berputar, mulut botol itu menunjuk kea rah Neji.

"Aku ya … Aku pilih Sai saja." Senyum _poker face_ milik Sai terpatri pada muka putihnya.

"DDM antara Hinata, Tenten dan Sakura."

"Cih" Sasuke terusik mendengar nama terakhir.

Sekitar 10 detik Neji diam sampai akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara,"_Dumb_ Sakura, _Date_ Hinata, _Marry_ Tenten. Gomen Sakura."

"Cie … cie … Neji milih Tenten" Sorakan godaan menggema di kantin yang sepi itu.

Giliran Neji memutar botol yang sudah membuatnya malu itu. Tak selang beberapa lama, botol itu menunjuk ke arah Ino.

"Ahaha kok aku sih … Yaudah aku pilih si jidat pink saja." Sakura menimbang-nimbang nama siapa saja yang akan di ajukan pada Ino.

"Oke pig, pilih nih Sasuke-kun, Sai, Naruto."

Tanpa pikir panjang Ino langsung menjawab,"Yang benar saja Naruto kau masukkan dalam _options_, pasti aku Dumb lah, Date nya Sasuke aja biar kamu gak terlalu cemburu, dan Marry-nya jelas Sai-kun dong."

"Ngomong apasih kamu pig!" Sakura menimpali jawaban Ino, sedangkan Naruto menyipitkan mata sambil manyun tak jelas.

Kedua kalinya Ino memutar botol kaca itu, dan ternyata botol itu menunjuk ke satu tempat duduk. Yaitu tempat duduk… Sasuke Uchiha.

"Cih menyebalkan … Dobe beri pertanyaan padaku."

Mendengarnya, Ino langsung berbisik pada Naruto. Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mengangguk.

"Oke Teme, pilih baik-baik. Sakura, Hinata, Ino." Ino dan Naruto berkolaborasi untuk nyengir bareng, mereka sudah memprediksi siapa yang akan di _Marry_ oleh Sasuke. Semua antusias mendengar jawaban yang akan diutarakan Sasuke terutama Sakura. Jantungnya bergemuruh hebat menunggu apa yang akan Sasuke pilih. Ini menandakan di level mana dia dalam hidup Sasuke.

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Sasuke membiarkan teman-temannya menunggu sedangkan dia malah asik mengotak-ngatik _Handphone_. Ia beranjak dari kursi yang sudah ditempatinya kurang lebih satu jam yang lalu itu.

"_Dumb_ Sakura, _Date_ Ino, _Marry_ Hinata. Kakashi sudah memanggil kita, kita harus segera kembali" Sasuke berjalan pergi keluar dari kawasan kantin itu. Sedangkan Sakura? Hatinya kebas mendengar jawaban yang diutarakan Sasuke.

"Sakura … kau tidak apa-apa kan? Gomen, semua ini salahku." Jari lentik Ino mengelus pelan daerah punggung Sakura.

"Apa-apaan sih si Teme itu. Sakura-chan anggap saja si Teme bercanda ya, kan tadi Cuma permainan hehe"

Sakura tersenyum kecut,"ya benar, tadi itu Cuma permainan kan?" pikir Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8PM, suasana studio terlihat lengang. Didalamnya hanya ada Kakashi, Asuma, Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Oi … scene ini sebenarnya bukan scene terakhir. Tapi karena permintaan Sakura, maka scene ini di _take_ suara pada akhir."

Sakura menunduk malu, tanpa menghiraukan tatapan Sasuke dan Kakashi, Sakura segera masuk ke dalam _Live Room_ dan disusul oleh Sasuke.

"Maaf, tadi sore aku hanya bercanda." Meletakkan script di tatakan partitur, Sasuke memulai penjelasannya tentang insiden game sore tadi.

"Daijobou Sasuke-kun, kan tadi memang cumin bercanda."

Sasuke kira Sakura akan sedih mendengar jawaban DDM tadi sore, tapi ternyata dia malah baik-baik saja.

"Kau menyebalkan, aku mengatakan itu karena kau beraninya memasukkan nama ku untuk pilihan si Yamanaka." Tanpa menghiraukan tanggapan dari Sakura, Sasuke segera memasang _Headphone_-nya.

Dan lihat! Sakura terkekeh geli melihat pertama kali Sasuke tidak terima dengan sesuatu yang dipikirnya tidak penting. Ternyata Pangeran Animator kita ini sedang cemburu.

"Test … Test … Oke rileks ya kalian. Aku member kalian improvisasi penuh untuk scene 20 detik ini. Jika kalian siap, anggukkan kepala." Serempak, Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk pelan menghadap Kakashi.

"3 … 2 … 1 … Rolling … Action !"

Setelahnya bayangkan sendiri bagaimana Sasusaku dengan wajah merah padam menjalani proses pengambilan suara.

* * *

**Day 3 of Dubbing Process**

Click ... Naruto menekan tombol rekam pada kamera 'Canon' yang sengaja ia bawa untuk mendokumentasikan 2 Weeks _Behind The Scene_, walaupun atas inisiatifnya sendiri.

Naruto meregangkan tangannya keatas dan menghadapkan kamera ke wajahnya.

"Hai minna, Disini Naruto pecinta rubah akan memberikan kalian _live report_ tentang proses dubbing Anime 2 Weeks langsung dari studio Konoha Production House." Naruto menurunkan kameranya, tak lupa membalikkan searah dengan dirinya yang saat ini berjalan.

"Nah disini ada Kiba yang sedang menina bobokkan pacarnya, Akamaru. Kiba, berikan tanggapanmu tentang anime ini." Lensa kamera fokus merekam Kiba yang sedang menyisir bulu si anjing Akamaru dengan jarinya.

"Tak bicara banyak, firasatku sih film ini akan booming. Dan biasanya firasatku selalu benar." Senyum kiba mengakhiri bagiannya berbicara.

"Dibagian pojok ini kita temukan serongsok anak kecil dibawah umur sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Konohamaru, scene favoritmu di Anime ini bagian mana?" Di layar kamera, Konohamaru menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya.

"Waktu Ryuu dan Shina lagi memproses karakterku di ranjang hehe. Padahal aku ingin melihat kak Sasuke dan kak Sakura waktu rekaman suara itu tapi..."

"Sudah sudah jangan diteruskan" Sela Naruto secara paksa. Sekarang ia mengarahkan kameranya pada Sai yang sibuk mencoret-coret kertas scriptnya.

"Ini dia salah satu orang yang turut menciptakan gambar-gambar menakjubkan dalam setiap detik 2 Weeks, Sai Shimura. Sai, karakter siapa yang paling susah kau gambar?"

"Tidak ada yang susah, tapi untuk menyenangkanmu aku akan memilih satu karakter yang lumayan susah, yaitu tokoh Akiyoshi Ryuu. Menggambarnya saat berlari perlu ketelitian yang tinggi menurutku."

"Oke terimakasih Sai. Minna, sekarang kita masuk ke _Control Room_. Sstttt jangan berisik ya." Naruto dan kamera yang sedang ia genggam masuk ke _Control Room_ tak lupa ia memelankan suaranya.

"Disini ada Kakashi-san, dia ini adalah Pengarah Dialog para dubber. Disampingnya ada Asuma-jiisan dan Shikamaru sebagai _sound editor_. Gomen minna, sekarang kita tidak bisa mewancarai lihat didalam ada si Teme, Sakura-chan, Ino pig, dan Jiraiya-jiisan. Mereka sedang mendubbing episode 7." Sejenak Naruto merekam keadaan _Control Room_ beserta sudut-sudutnya, tak lupa ia arahkan kamera untuk merekam aktivitas didalam _Live Room_ lewat kaca besar penyekat dengan _Control Room_.

"Sudah selesai, mari kita keluar dari sini." Naruto mengendap pelan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Di depan pintu _Waiting Room_, ia kembali mengarahkan kamera ke dirinya sendiri. "Tadi adalah sekilas gambaran keadaan dibalik layar Anime 2 weeks pada hari ke tiga. Sampai disini dulu laporanku, Agen Naruto pamit dulu. Arigatou minna."

Cklik.

* * *

**Day 4 of Dubbing Process**

Proses dubbing hari ini lancar tanpa hambatan apapun. 3 episode sudah mereka kerjakan. Sampai pada pukul 6PM, mereka khusus mengistirahatkan diri untuk menonton tayang perdananya 2 Weeks di salah satu _chanel _ternama di Tokyo. Bahkan Anime ini juga disiarkan di 38 negara di saluran TV parabola. Para kru dan dubber berkumpul di kantin sebagai tempat untuk nobar.

"Waaa ... kenapa aku deg-deg an gini ya."

"Aduh kok acara ini gak selesai-selesai sih. Padahal udah jam 6."

"Aku penasaran suaraku seperti apa nanti hehe."

"Ketika suaraku nanti muncul, aku tak sabar menunggu callingan sutradara anime lainnya hihi"

Itulah beberapa ekspresi mereka yang tidak sabar menunggu tayangnya anime 2 Weeks.

Semua mata berbinar ketika layar televisi yang mengantung di bagian sudut pojok atas kantin itu menyuarakan lagu sebagai _soundtrack opening_ 2 Weeks.

- Skip Time -

Beberapa dubber masuk ke ruang studio KPH kembali untuk melanjutkan _take_ suara untuk episode terakhir hari ini yaitu episode 12. Sebagian dubber memilih untuk pulang setelah nobar selesai, karena mereka memang tak ada dialog di episode 12.

"Kau tau, tak mengherankan semua kru penggambar berdecak kagum melihat gambar buatan mereka begitu menyatu dengan suara kita." Ino memulai percakapannya di ruang itu.

"Bahkan aku sangat girang ketika Kakashi-san mendapat telepon dari pihak televisi kalau _rating_ untuk episode pertama cukup tinggi." Timpal Naruto

"Wah, Sasuke-kun kau benar-benar hebat! Semoga _rating_nya terus naik ya untuk episode-episode selanjutnya." Sakura tersenyum puas akan hasil yang sudah ia kerjakan beberapa hari yang lalu. Sasuke menjawab perkataan Sakura hanya dengan satu kata ambigunya, "Hn".

"Ngomong-ngomong berapa biaya yang dikeluarkan untuk anime ini Kakashi?" Jiraiya-jiisan menepuk bahu Kakashi disebelahnya.

"Tanya saja pada Sasuke." Sasuke yang awalnya diam dan tetap memasang wajah stoicnya itu, akhirnya menatap Jiraiya-jiisan.

"Aku tidak begitu tahu tentang detailnya, tapi kudengar tiap episode sekitar 11 juta yen (sekitar 1,32 milyar Rupiah). Itu sudah termasuk untuk menggaji kalian dan para kru yang terlibat." Semua yang mendengar hanya bisa menganga membayangkan betapa mahalnya biaya produksi Anime itu.

"Tapi kita tidak boleh merasa puas dulu. Masih ada 4 episode yang harus kita kerjakan. Lebih baik kita kembali bekerja supaya tidak terlalu larut malam selesainya." Kalimat yang diutarakan Kakashi mendapat respon anggukan dari para dubber.

* * *

**Day 5 of Dubbing Process**

"Tou-san, aku merasakan darah tou-san mengalir di tubuhku. Bahkan ajaib, darah tou-san membuat rambutku tumbuh kembali."

"Sekarang kau bisa menjadi pemain bola, Ren."

"Pasti, Tou-san. Arigatou atas hidupmu selama 14 hari ini."

DINGDONG! Episode 15 akhirnya menuju akhir rekamannya. Sasuke, Konohamaru dan Sakura keluar dari _Live Room_. Di _Control Room_, semua saling ber-ojigi.

"Arigatou kerjasamanya."

"Akhirnya final, terimakasih minna."

"Tidak terasa kita sudah selesai dengan Anime ini. Trimakasih"

Itulah kata-kata yang terdengar ketika Kakashi meresmikan selesainya proses dubbing Anime 2 Weeks. Mulai besok, suasana keakraban ini mungkin akan jarang ditemukan. Walaupun hanya 5 hari berada di studio ini, tak bisa dipungkiri _chemistry_ diantara mereka sudah terjalin kuat. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan _moment _terakhir ini. Mereka ber-15 minus Konohamaru sepakat menuju kedai makan ramen langganan Naruto untuk merayakan keberhasilan dan kelancaran pekerjaan mereka.

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan sempat merekam Lee ketika ia menumpahkan air liurnya di sofa _waiting room_ saat tertidur menunggu giliran." Cerita Naruto membuat atmosfer kedai itu menjadi ramai karena tertawaan yang membabi buta.

"Tidak boleh kalian lupakan ketika OB mengira Konohamaru ngompol di studio. Padahal itu air pipisnya Akamaru hahaha." Kini giliran Kiba mengeluarkan fakta lucu yang terjadi di studio.

Di sisi lain Kedai, Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi yang letaknya ada dibelakang kedai kecil itu. Tak sengaja sekelebat bayangan manusia tertangkap di indra penglihatannya. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu siapa yang ada di taman belakang itu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat pria yang beberapa hari ini telah mengaduk-aduk relung hatinya. Sakura mendudukkan diri di bangku bersebelahan dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa tidak masuk?" Sakura memulai pembicaraan.

"Hn. Aku tidak suka keramaian." Tatapan kosong Sasuke membelah indahnya langit malam.

"Tapi kan ini jarang terjadi. Besok-besok kita mungkin sudah tidak bisa berkumpul seperti ini lagi lho." Nasehat Sakura tidak digubris selama beberapa puluh detik oleh Sasuke. Sampai akhirnya pria tampan itu membuka suara,"kau sendiri kenapa tidak masuk?"

"Karena aku ingin menemanimu." Eh, Sakura benar-benar tak sengaja mengucapkan kalimat itu. Di dalam hati dia merutuki mulutnya itu yang tak bisa dikontrol dengan baik.

"Arigatou Sakura. Apa pendapatmu soal Anime ini?"

"Profesimu sekarang jadi wartawan? Haha ... apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan yang kau sudah tahu jawabannya? Liatlah rating di televisi ..."

"Anime itu adalah kisah nyata" Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Sakura.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Dulu, waktu aku masih ada di kandungan kaa-san. Tou-san menceraikan Kaa-san dengan alasan tidak jelas. Bahkan Tou-san ingin Kaa-san untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Saat itu kakakku, Itachi-nii berumur 2 tahun."

Sakura menganga kaget mendengar kenyataan dari Sasuke,"lalu Nozomi Ren itu siapa?"

"Tokoh Ren di Animeku itu adalah Itachi-nii, umur 7 tahun dia divonis mengidap leukimia oleh dokter. Selama 3 tahun Kaa-san mencari donor sumsum tulang belakang, tetapi tidak ada yang cocok termasuk aku yang saat itu tak tahu apa-apa. Sampai akhirnya Kaa-san menemui Tou-san di pegadaian tempat ia bekerja. Akhirnya tes darah Tou-san dinyatakan cocok oleh dokter. Saat itu aku pertama kalinya mendengarkan suara seorang ayah. Karena Kaa-san selalu bilang padaku dan Itachi-nii kalau Tou-san kami sudah meninggal." Sasuke mengambil nfas sejenak.

"Tapi Itachi-nii pernah menemukan robekan foto laki-laki yang sedang berfoto dengan Kaa-san. Saat itu aku Tanya pada Itachi-nii bagaimana dia yakin kalau itu adalah sosok ayah kita. Itachi-nii hanya menjawab 'Jika Tou-san sudah meninggal, Kaa-san seharusnya membakarnya bukan merobeknya. Begitulah yang ada di drama-drama' "

Netra emerald Sakura berkaca-kaca mendengar kisah pilu yang di utarakan Sasuke."Setelah fix menentukan tanggal operasi,Itachi-nii dipindahkan dalam ruang steril untuk dikosongkan sumsum tulang belakangnya. Tapi 2 hari kemudian, Kaa-san mendapat kabar bahwa Tou-san resmi menjadi buronan polisi atas kasus pembunuhan."

"Itu karena ayahmu dijadikan kambing hitam oleh Ayah angkatnya kan? Lalu karena dicoba dibunuh oleh suruhan ayah angkatnya, ayahmu melarikan diri demi operasi kakakmu?"

"Karna semua bukti dan alibi Tou-san dipalsukan oleh Uchiha Madara sebagai dalang dibalik semua ini. Dan Tou-san tak punya alibi, maka dia terpaksa melarikan diri. Kaa-san terlihat depresi ketika mendengar kabar itu. Karena walaupun operasi bisa dibatalkan, tetapi proses pengosongan sumsum tulang belakang Itachi terlanjur dilakukan. Dan bila tidak di operasi, maka Itachi-nii akan meninggal. Kau tahu Sakura apa yang diucapkan Tou-sanku untuk meyakinkan Kaa-san bahwa dia akan datang pada saat operasi Itachi-nii?"

"Apa Sasuke-kun?"

"Seperti yang ada di Anime,'Dari dulu aku tak takut mati. Tapi karena Itachi, baru sekarang aku takut akan kematian. Baru kali ini dengan nyawaku, aku bisa menyelamatkan orang, apalagi itu anakku. Kau tenang saja, aku akan hidup 14 hari ini untuk Itachi.' Selama 12 hari Tou-san berlari dari kejaran polisi, kau tau kan sepatu yang ku letakkan di atas meja di tempatku menggambar? Itu adalah sepatu yang dipakai Tou-san selama menjadi buron."

"Sasuke-kun ... maaf kalau waktu itu ..." Sakura menyesal akan perkataannya dulu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dan kau tau? Kenyataan lebih kejam darilada Anime itu. Hari ke-13 Tou-san menyerahkan diri ke polisi tapi dia mempunyai bukti yang cukup untuk menghilangkan tuduhannya. Pada hari itu juga Uchiha Madara ditangkap. Tapi ... pada hari itu juga Tou-san di temukan mati ditembak oleh bawahan Madara." Liquid bening meluncur lepas dari mata onyx Sasuke. Baru kali ini, Sakura mendengar kisah pilu dalam hidupnya.

Tak tertahan, ia akhirnya menangis melihat kesedihan Sasuke. Segera ia peluk erat tubuh Sasuke.

"Pada hari operasi, 1 jam sebelum operasi. Itachi berkata padaku,'Ne Sasuke, apa rasa sayang akan berhenti ketika orang sudah mati?' Saat itu aku tidak mengerti jawaban apa yang harus kukatakan pada Itachi-nii, sampai pada akhirnya Itachi mengucapkan pesan terakhir padaku,'Terimakasih Sasuke sudah menjadi adikku selama 8 tahun ini, dewasa nanti saat kau di bangku sekolah, jangan malu mengucapkan bahwa nama Tou-sanmu adalah Uchiha Figaku, nama Kaa-sanmu adalah Uchiha Mikoto dan nama kakakmu ini adalah Uchiha Itachi' "

Perih di dada Sasuke ketika mengingat pesan Itachi. Ia membuka memori lama bagaimana pucatnya wajah Itachi saat itu.

Sakura tak tahu harus mengatakan apa pada Sasuke, yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menenangkan Sasuke dengan pelukannya.

"Satu tahun setelah kematian Tou-san dan Itachi-nii, Kaa-san menjadi depresi dan aku temukan mati bunuh diri di hadapan kue ulang tahunku saat aku baru saja pulang sekolah. Maka dari itu aku sangat membenci sesuatu yang manis."

Tangan halus Sakura mengusap pelan punggung gagah Sasuke,"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik Sasuke-kun. Dengan Animemu ini, kau sudah memberitahu pada dunia bahwa Ayahmu bukan seorang pembunuh, Kaa-sanmu adalah wanita yang bekerja keras demi anaknya dan Nii-sanmu bukan laki-laki yang lemah."

Sasuke melepas pelukan hangat Sakura. Ia menatap lekat manik Emerald Sakura yang terhiasi oleh bulir air matanya.

"Arigatou Sakura. Kau tahu aku sangat suka melihat matamu."

"Eh kenapa?"

"Karen aku dapat melihat refleksi diriku di ada di matamu. Di matamu itu, aku dapat melihat Tou-san, Kaa-san dan Itachi-nii ada dibelakangku saat ini dengan senyuman mereka."

**- TO BE CONTINUE-**

* * *

Hallo chapter 3 update nih! Maaf kalo jalan ceritanya ngebosenin ya, ini aku percepat proses dubbingnya kan targetku cuman fourshoot hehe. Kalian bingung sama jalan cerita Ayahnya Sasuke gak? Liat aja drama korea 2 Weeks. Aku ambil masa lalu Ayahnya atau cerita Animenya Sasuke dari drama itu hehe. **Oh iya, chapter 4 mau aku bikin interview untuk para dubber 2 Weeks. Aku butuh bantuan kalian (kalau mau hehe). Di kolom review kalian bisa nanyain 1 pertanyaan apa saja soal Behind The Scene atau Dubbing Process nya ke para dubber. Nanti 5 pertanyaan yang bagus bakal aku masukin ke chapter 4. Nanyanya jangan buat Sasuke sama Sakura aja ya -,- kasian yang lain. Aku tunggu sampai besok :)**

**Formatnya : (Nama Kalian) (Pertanyaan dan Untuk siapa pertanyaan itu)**

***Namanya boleh pake nama asli atau nama jepang/korea/british/samaran terserah. Udah gitu aja. Makasih ya ^^**

* * *

Bales Review dulu disini :3

**marukocan** : aku gemeteran bikin adegan itu lho hehe. Maaf ya kalo chap ini ngebosenin, tapi jangan sungkan untuk baca ya hehe

**arisha matsushina** : ini udah update nih. Makasih reviewnya, maaf kalo chapt ini ngebosenin :(

**Eysha 'CherryBlossom** : duh makasih pujiannya, aku sebelumnya juga gak tau soal pembuatan anime. Tapi sebelum buat ini,aku ngesearch dulu di internet kok hehe. Maaf ya kalo chapt ini ngebosenin :(

**piscesaurus** : kenalin aku sama mama kamu/? wkwk makasih ya, kita sama-sama belajar kok disini. Maaf kalo chapt ini ngebosenin hwhw

**sofi asat** : Ini udah lanjut ^^

**ViNolEks** : waaa~ senpai makasih banget buat ilmunya itu. Udah aku perbaiki tapi gak tau bener apa enggak, silahkan di check xD Gomen senpai, kalau alur di chapt ini cepet. Soalnya emang aku jatah cuman fourshoot hehe.

**fitria..sora** : wkwk ini udah lanjut. keep review ya xD maaf kalo chapt ini kurang bagus

**Febri Feven** : Ini sudah lanjut ^^ pasti diusahain cepet hehe

**YUI only** : ini udah sekilat-kilatnya wkwk maaf ya kalo chapt ini gak memuaskan ._.

**Guest** : Karena Sasuke juga cowok wkwk geli juga bayangin Sasuke bikin adegan itu hehe . Makasih reviewnya ^^

**Megumizack** : Done, ini sudah update ya ^^

**Lyn Kurumono** : Sasu diam-diam belajar juga bikin adegan mesum dari Kakashi/? wkwk

**25Junigatsu** : Makasih atas komentnya ya, masih harus tetep belajar hehe ^^

**sora azura** : Panggil aja aily(nama asliku) hehe Aku gak terlalu ngebanyakin SasuSaku setiap waktunya, biar gak bosen trus seimbang. Ini udah pake kecepatan 80 km/jam ngebutnya wkwk makasih reviewnya ^^

**Ifaharra sasusaku** : hallo ifa ^^ makasih ya udah review,itu udah aku jelasin umur-umurnya kok. Maaf chap ini ngebosenin :(

* * *

**Mind to review? Sankyu ... ^^**


End file.
